The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typical terrain based games and/or simulations generally allow a user to move individual units or tiles over terrain. In some terrain based simulations, a user may own and/or change an area of terrain as well as interact with nearby terrain. Generally, terrain based simulations may comprise of a terrain map with discrete areas of terrain. Terrain maps may further comprise of borders around certain terrain areas and/or virtually any type of terrain features such as, without limitation, geography, interaction algorithms, and/or simulated resources. A user may place game or simulation units on certain terrains and move the units across different terrains and/or borders. A user may be limited in regards to moving user-owned terrain and/or traversing units or terrain across borders. Situations may occur wherein a user may be unable to move units and/or terrain because of nearby borders and/or surrounding terrain.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some existing terrain-based games allow limited interaction between multiple users. Typically, terrain-based games may allow a user to move one or more units across any terrain, with user-owned terrain remaining in a static location. Additional users and/or terrain often may not be fairly added into an on-going game due to limited game or simulation resources.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.